This invention relates to an apparatus and method for demonstrating scientific principles involved in simple and complicated relationships. More particularly, this invention relates to a device and method for demonstrating simple and complicated deterministic behavior to illustrate basic concepts of dynamics and chaos theory.
In the teaching field, it has long been accepted practice to use models or experiments to demonstrate abstract principles and the relationship between different phenomena found in the world about us. Over the years various devices for demonstrating the more basic principles of physics and chemistry have been readily available. Computer simulation of more sophisticated system relationships have begun to be available for teaching purposes. In many instances they are very helpful but physical apparatus, allowing hands-on manipulation to demonstrate abstract conceptual relationships between a variety of systems, has been virtually unavailable.
Those models that have been available have tended to be either extremely simple devices for beginning students or extremely complex systems for very advanced students.